Yamaki Risa
Years Old |height= 155cm |formergroup= Nogizaka46 |formerteam= 2nd Generation |debuted= May, 2013 / 2nd Generation |graduated= December, 2019 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Yamaki Risa was a member of Nogizaka46's 2nd Generation. Trivia * Specialty: Horseback riding, Drawing, Piano, Painting * Hobbies: Piano, Visiting cafes, Reading manga * Motto: "Stay Hungry, Stay Foolish" (ハングリーであれ､愚か者であれ) * Favorite Colors: Pink, red x black * Favorite Sport: Swimming * Has an older brother and owns 2 pet cats. * She graduated from high school in March 2016 and entered Keio University's Faculty of Business and Commerce. She has also taken Spanish courses. * Debuted on May 6, 2013. * Wants to be an idol that makes people say that the group wouldn't go on without her. * Thinks she won't lose to any other member in her vocal quality and hand-groomed hair. * Doesn't have a rival yet, she wants to find someone who will inspire her to improve. * When she was younger she played volleyball a little and was very flexible, she was shocked at how stiff she had become once she started dancing. * Before going on stage for the first time, she was the most nervous she'd ever been in her life, to the point where she almost cried. Once she saw the faces in the crowd, though, all she could do was have fun. * Said on her blog that she likes the pattern of trump cards, and a red and black combination in general. * When she was in elementary school, she was often mistaken as a hafu (half-Japanese). * Used to like the game Dark Chronicle. * As of July 2018, she has a level 3 horseback riding license. * Is a talented artist, and hand-illustrated various goods for Nogizaka46. * On February 20, 2016, she appeared in Shizuoka Asahi TV's annual music documentary program ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~ with Hakoiri♡Musume member Wagatsuma Momomi. * On December 5, 2017, she held the Yamaki Risa to Tanoshimu! Real Dasshutsu Game in collaboration with SCRAP, the creators of the REAL ESCAPE GAME. The theme was "Escape from JoJo's Bizarre Mansion", based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. * On February 14, 2018, she released her first visual photobook, titled sketch me. * On August 31, 2018, she held her second escape room event with SCRAP, titled the Yamaki Risa to Tanoshimu! Real Dasshutsu Game Dai 2 Dan. The theme was "Escape from Shin Godzilla". * On September 25, 2018, she announced that from October forwards, she would be a Tuesday regular MC on the Radio Nippon program 60TRYbu. * On February 20, 2019, she held her third escape room event with SCRAP, Yamaki Risa to Tanoshimu! Real Dasshutsu Game Dai 3 Dan. The theme was a SCRAP-original production titled "Sayounara, Bokura no Magic Hour". * On June 12, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On September 28, 2019, she held her fourth escape room event with SCRAP, Yamaki Risa to Tanoshimu! Real Dasshutsu Game Dai 4 Dan, which participants had to escape from a Detective Conan collaboration room, titled "Real Escape Game×Detective Conan 'Escape from the Prussian Blue Art Museum'". * On December 11, 2019, she will release her final visual photobook, "Last Picture". * Retire from the entertainment industry after her graduation in favor of getting a job and living an ordinary life. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' * Kidzuitara Kataomoi * Influencer * Kaerimichi wa Toomawari Shitaku Naru Category:Nogizaka46 Graduates Category:Nogizaka46 2nd Generation Category:1997